


Bad Girls Need Fun Times Too.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.Zodin and The Rani enjoy a little.... fun together.





	Bad Girls Need Fun Times Too.

Zodin smiled as her tractor beam locked onto the woman's TARDIS and began pulling it towards the space station she had commandeered as her new base of operations. The Rani had done her best to escape the beam, finally giving in and waiting. Zodin smirked and began hailing the TARDIS.

"Oh Rani..."

She purred seductively. 

"Zodin..."

Rani smiled. Zodin smiled.

"Yes...your TARDIS is under my control now, you are being brought to me....so prepare yourself sweetie."

She purred discontinuing communications. Rani sighed but did so, changing into a dress that would make life a little easier for them both. Zodin smiled as she waited in the hanger bay for Rani's TARDIS to land. Once the TARDIS had landed, Rani emerged, smiling softly. 

"Well hey there girl..."

Zodin smiled and came over and kissed Rani. Rani purred as she kissed back. Zodin murred into the kiss. Rani smiled softly. 

"So... you still want me then?"

Zodin smiled and her answer was to unzip Rani's dress and let it fall around her ankles. 

"I'll take that as a yes..."

Zodin smiled and kissed her again more firmly this time. Rani murred softly, responding hotly. 

"Part your legs..."

Zodin growled.

"We're doing it right here."

Rani quickly did so. Zodin murred and began to tease Rani's clit. Rani instantly moaned and arched into her. Zodin murred and began to press into her. Rani arched and mewled. Zodin set a firm pace. Rani soon cried out and came.


End file.
